Un tipo de familia
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: Ella le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sarah se siente extraña entre los Garde. Aun así entre ellas se entienden.


El día fue ajetreado, estuve entrenando casi todo el día con Seis, aspi que era seguro que me merecía un baño pero no sin antes devorar la cena que Marina había preparado. Estoy terminando de ponerme la pijama que consiste en una playera y boxers de John cundo la puerta suena. Seguro es John otra vez, siempre llama a la puerta para saber si puede pasar.

"Quita el seguro"

Sé que es estúpido poner el seguro a la puerta cuando estoy rodeada de aliens que pueden quitarlo rápidamente o de uno que incluso puede tele transportarse adentro de mi habitación sin importarle el seguro.

"Donde te habías metido, guapo?"

Salgo del cuarto de baño para saludarlo y en lugar de mi guapo y enorme novio me encuentro con la pequeña Ella. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, ella y yo realmente casi no hablamos pues generalmente esta con los otros Garde, en especial Marina y Nueve, además la última vez que la vi tan cerca me cerró la puerta en mis narices.

"Oh! Ella, ¿está todo bien?" Mira al suelo y veo que por detrás de su espalda está jugando con su cabello "tranquila, Ella. Ven acá" la invito a que se siente conmigo en la cama. Ella me sigue.

"Quiero disculparme por el portazo. No quería lastimarlos, me asuste y…." no tiene mas palabras.

"Diría que lo entiendo, pero no es así. Generalmente no entiendo lo que les pasa. Pero no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, yo también tengo algunas pesadillas de vez en cuando"

"¿Por qué peleas nuestra guerra?"

Me quedo pensando por unos instantes. Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta.

"Porque en el camino me enamore de uno de ustedes"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Eso es todo, Ella. Si no me hubiera enamorado de John, ni siquiera sabría que un montón de mogadorianos estaban en la Tierra intentando matarlos y después a nosotros. Hay un montón de cosas que ni siquiera sé por las que estoy peleando aquí, pero una gran parte es porque John pueda seguir vivo, al igual que todos ustedes, para que puedes restablecer su planeta…por tantas cosas que aún no sé…"

"Me agradas, Sarah. Solo…no quería lastimarte." Bostezó.

"¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien?"

"Nuevo México"

Le hice una pequeña trenza en su cabello y cuando la solté su cabeza literal golpeó la cama. Pobre Ella, tan asustada de sus sueños y tan cansada. La acomodé en la cama a pesar de que me dijo que no. Apague las luces y abrí la puerta para salir a decirle a John que Ella se quedaría a dormir con nosotros si es que él quería quedarse con nosotras pero antes de poder salir Ella me llamó. "¿Sarah, duermes conmigo?"

"Claro que si" La cobije y me acosté a su lado, ella pronto se acomodó cerca de mí y yo la abracé como solía hacer con mi hermana, acaricie su cabello esperando que se quedara completamente dormida en un sueño sin pesadillas.

No he visto a Sarah desde hace un buen rato y normalmente no tarda mucho en la ducha. Me despido de los demás y me dirijo a la habitación.

En cuanto abro la puerta me encuentro con algo con lo que no me había permitido imaginar. Ver a Sarah abrazando a Ella me hace pensar en si ella y yo podremos tener un futuro juntos, quizá formar una familia. Cuando la luz le da en la cara se reincorpora en la cama y coloca su dedo sobre sus labios, es entonces que me doy cuenta que Ella ya está profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Me baño y en cuanto estoy listo me meto en la cama, o en lo que me toca de cama. Sarah me sonríe.

"¿Te molesta que se haya quedado?"

"No. Hasta podría acostumbrarme a esto" Nuestros ojos se encontraron, me acerco a Sarah y paso mi brazo por encima de Ella, quien ahora duerme entre ambos. Aunque sea de noche y uno de mis legados no sea la visión nocturna, perderme en los ojos de Sarah y saber que está pensando lo mismo que yo es totalmente mágico. Estoy seguro que esta noche Ella por fin descansará. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Sarah, ambos estamos a punto de caer rendidos.

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

Y entonces ambos cedemos a la pesadez de nuestros cuerpos.


End file.
